


Inappropriate Workplace Relationship

by ACrocodile



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Aftercare, Coming In Pants, Death Threats, Dry Humping, Established Relationship, Gun Kink, Gunplay, Humiliation, Kinky raider boys, M/M, Masochism, Nuka-World Amusement Park (Fallout), Nuka-World DLC (Fallout 4), Oneshot, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape Roleplay, Rough Oral Sex, S&M, Sadism, Sexual Roleplay, Shameless Smut, Verbal Humiliation, dick stepping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:13:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29413200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ACrocodile/pseuds/ACrocodile
Summary: Porter Gage has a fantasy he’s never been able to live out, until he finds himself in a relationship with Nate, the new overboss of Nuka Wold.Heed the tags, contains very kinky raider boys.
Relationships: Porter Gage/Male Sole Survivor
Kudos: 17





	Inappropriate Workplace Relationship

When Porter Gage woke up this morning, he didn’t expected to later that day be on his knees in the Fizztop Grill with the barrel of a gun pressed against the back of his head. But here he was.

“You really thought you could set up here in Nuka World and nobody would challenge you? Stupid fucking raiders. Thinking you own the world.” The familiar voice of the man behind him stated.

“You looked around lately? This world belongs to whoever’s willing to take it. You just got your nose outta joint because you were too much of a pussy to take it for yourself.” Gage didn’t have his bulky armour on, just his tank top and leather pants (and his ever present eyepatch). His own rifle was out of reach and the combat knife strapped to his shin wouldn’t have been much help.

“So selfish. Raiders never think of anything but themselves, do they?” The gun barrel nudged against his skull a bit harder

“Course not bo...” Gage caught his slip up quickly. It had become second nature to call Nate boss, even though he was so much more than just his overboss now. But not today he wasn’t. At this moment he was a do-gooder with a gun to Gage’s head and Gage was just a raider unlucky enough to piss off the wrong guy. The fact Gage was getting hard from this? Well, he had always known he was all sorts of fucked up, but as it turned out, he was even more fucked up than he’d initially suspected.

“Shut it, raider. I can think of better things for your mouth to be doing.” Nate kept the gun trained on Gage’s head as he walked around from behind him to stand in front of the kneeling raider. It had been a very long time since the overboss had worn his blue vault suit, but he’d put it on again for this. It was tighter than it used to be, but Nate had filled out since coming to Nuka World. Not that he wasn’t in great shape before, but since taking over the gangs he’d deliberately bulked up his muscle mass with stringent exercise to make himself an even more physically imposing figure. 

Gage was torn between making a snarky comment or staying quiet, but then Nate unzipped the vault suit pants to reveal the white boxers underneath and he found he couldn’t speak even if he wanted too. Vault suits were usually one piece overalls, but Nate had said he found that too inconvenient and had had his tailored into a top and bottoms. Gage thought it was pretty stupid to have something altered like that, it would have been easier and cheaper just to stop wearing it altogether. He had to admit Nate looked fucking amazing in the tight outfit though.

“I’ll give you a choice. You can have my dick in your mouth, or the gun. Which will it be?” Nate asked, running the barrel of the pistol across Gage’s cheek and ever so gently across his lips until pressing it up against the skin of his jaw.

Eyes darting from the gun, to Nate’s stern face, to the growing bulge visible in the other mans boxers, Gage found his reply falling out of his mouth before he’d really thought about it. “Dick.”

Nate smiled, a flash of the overboss Gage knew (shit, the overboss he Loved) appearing for a moment before the smile vanished and he was back to being a stranger. “Good answer. If I feel teeth, I’m knocking them out, understand? Try anything and I’ll redecorate this place with that shit between your ears you call a brain.” The gun was withdrawn for a moment before being shoved against Gage’s trembling Adam’s apple for emphasis. 

Gage nodded ever so slightly, swallowing and finding that the way the gun felt against his throat when he did so sent a shiver through his body that went straight to his dick. “Understood.” God, he should hate himself for wanting this - maybe he would have if he didn’t already know that self-hatred was a pointless endeavour. Unless of course the reason he wanted any of this to start with was because he hated himself.

“Come on then, raider. I don’t have all day.” Nate chided, pulling Gage back out of his own head. He was watching Gage closely, one hand holding the gun against his throat, the other resting almost casually on his hip. 

Normally, Gage would make a lewd comment right about now. He’d sucked Nate off before, he knew Nate had a thing for verbal humiliation, being told that his dick was useless, small, pathetic (not that any of that was true). It was a strange kink, but no stranger than Gage’s own, really. Now didn’t seem like the appropriate moment for that though, so he silently worked to extricate Nate’s half hard length from his boxers. He’d always liked how Nate smelled, like soap and musk. 

Gage wrapped a hand around the base of Nate’s cock and ran his tongue along the shaft, lubing it with his saliva enough to pump him a few times with his hand, getting him the rest of the way hard before putting his hands back behind his back. He wasn’t very good at oral, truth be told, and he’d much rather be receiving than giving most of the time, but Nate had never complained about his technique before. Those times weren’t like this one, though, and Gage wanted to impress, so he took as much of Nate into his mouth as he could and sucked.

“Hmm...you’re much better suited to sucking dick than talking, aren’t you? You really belong on your knees like a bitch don’t you?” Nate smirked, grabbing Gage’s hair with his free hand, nails digging into his scalp and tugging hard enough to make Gage wince and moan around the cock filling his mouth. 

Without warning, Nate used the grip he had on Gage’s head to shove him forward, pushing himself down the raider’s throat. Gage gagged, instinctively panicking at the feeling of his airway being closed off. He knew he wasn’t supposed to move his hands from behind his back but he couldn’t help it, his arms came forward and clutched at Nate’s hips, trying to push the man back.

“Did I say you could put your hands on me, you filthy fucking raider?” Nate withdrew from Gage’s mouth, giving the man a second to cough, splutter and get his breath back before smacking him hard across the face. Gage felt tears in the corners of his eyes, both from the sting of the smack and from gagging on Nate’s cock. He’d let go of the overboss’s hips as soon as he’d taken his length out of his mouth, and he raised his hands to show compliance before crossing them behind his back again. He was so hard now that it actually hurt, it was taking every ounce of willpower he had not to rut his hips against the air, desperate for friction. 

“Look at you. You enjoying this?” Nate sounded genuinely disgusted, nudging Gage’s knees apart with his boot and sneering at his obvious arousal. “If you’re a good little raider and make me come with that dirty mouth of yours, maybe I’ll let you nut before I kill you.”

Fuck. Gage just about came in his pants. When he’d played with this idea in his head, it wasn’t anything like as good as this. Nate said he wasn’t a good actor, but he was up for a bit of role-play in the bedroom. Bastard obviously lied about the acting, if Gage didn’t know him - if they hadn’t discussed exactly how this scenario would play out beforehand and arranged a safeword - he’d be absolutely shitting himself right now. Sure, Nate sprung this on him when he wasn’t expecting it, but that was half the fun. He trusted his overboss (a lot more than was probably sensible) and he knew that he was safe, despite what he was being told.

Without further hesitation he opened his mouth and stuck his tongue out, silently inviting the overboss to use his mouth again. Nate obliged, but not before smacking his dick against Gage’s cheek a couple of times and laughing at how pathetic the raider looked on his knees like that. Gage was starting to understand why his boss had a kink for humiliation, though he still wasn’t sure why it was arousing him as much as it did. 

Gage let Nate fuck his face, grateful that he kept his thrusts shallow this time. He probably could have handled more, but he’d never liked to admit that anything defeated him. Nate kept one hand tightly gripped in his short Mohawk , his thrusts becoming more erratic the closer he got to his climax. He withdrew before he came, spilling across Gage’s face. Despite the role he was playing, Nate couldn’t hide the absolute adoration in his eyes when he did so, eyes fixated on Gage, who managed to miss the sight because he’d closed his eyes when he’d realised what was about to happen. Didn’t matter how much he loved the overboss, he still didn’t want the guy’s cum in his eye. 

“Do you want to come, raider?” Nate hadn’t taken long to snap back into character, tucking himself back into his pants.

Gage whined. Actually whined, like a needy little bitch. “Please...” If he didn’t get release soon, Gage thought he might lose his mind. His hips bucked involuntarily. He was so horny he didn’t even care about the mess on his face.

“Whore.” Nate hissed with a smirk. “Lay down on your back and spread your legs.”

Since Nate hadn’t specifically told him to take his pants off or unbuckle them, Gage left them as they were, cock aching and straining against its confines. He awkwardly shifted from his kneeling position to lie on his back on the cold floor, spreading his legs as wide as they would comfortably go. His back and his knees were going to complain about this tomorrow, for sure. 

“Do you still feel like the whole world belongs to you?” Nate asked, putting a foot on Gage’s chest. Gage remained lost for words, continuing to buck his hips against the air desperately. The overboss chuckled lightly, moving his foot from Gage’s chest to his groin. Nate’s boot pressed down slightly and Gage’s breath hitched, instinctively pushing up against the pressure. 

“If you want to come, you can hump my boot like the dog you are.”

Gage couldn’t even think straight. All his mind and body cared about was the sweet relief of orgasm. He dryhumped Nate’s boot like his life depended on it until he finally felt the tightness in his balls, eyes squeezing shut, panting like he really was a dog. Nate put just a little more pressure on his cock with his boot and that pushed Gage over the edge, his release spilling into his pants and down his leg. 

It took Gage a moment to come back down to Earth. Nate had put the gun away and was kneeling beside him now, stroking the side of the face gently. “Are you ok darlin? Was that too much?”

Brain still feeling like scrambled mirelurk eggs, Gage finally answered. “Nah boss. That was...Fuck that was hot. God damn.”

Nate stood and offered Gage a hand to get up, which he took. The mess in his pants had started to feel uncomfortably sticky and gross, but Nate didn’t seem ready to let him go yet, leading him over to the bed in the corner of the room. He did wipe his face off with the back of his hand, but he was going to need a wet cloth to get rid of everything. At least none of it had gotten behind his eyepatch. 

“Yeah? I’m glad. Was a bit worried I might be taking it a bit far with the insults and all, but you seemed to be enjoying them...” Nate sat on the bed and tugged on Gage’s hand gently to get him to sit down beside him. He started massaging Porter’s shoulders and Gage leant into the touch.

“I did. That’s fucked up, huh? Was the gun loaded?”

“Of course not.” It should have been obvious, really, that Nate wouldn’t risk using a loaded weapon. For as dangerous and ruthless as the man could be, he wasn’t the type to take stupid risks. It was one of the reasons he made such as damn good overboss.

“Is it bad that the thought it might be really got me going?”

“Kinky bastard ain’t ya?” Nate laughed, wrapping his arms around Gage’s shoulders and planting loving kisses into his neck.

“Takes one to know one.” Gage couldn’t help but smile. Nate was possibly the kinkiest person he’d ever met, and he’d met some doozies in his day. It wasn’t like the boss was overt about his sex life (like Colter had been) but he made no secret of his desires either. When their relationship had crossed from professional to personal, Nate had been quick to let Gage know exactly what he liked in the bedroom and had been more than willing to let Gage explore any kinks he had that he’d never been able to indulge before.

“Well, you have me there. Before you ask, no, I’m not going to ever use a loaded gun for anything like this. I don’t care how hot you think it’d be, I’m not doing it. Can you imagine me having to explain to the gangs that you made me come so hard I accidentally shot you in the head?”

Gage let out a short laugh, imagining the looks on the other raider boss’s faces. Mags and William would probably just laugh and say ‘good riddance’, but Mason? “Heh. I think Mason might throw a party to celebrate if that actually happened.” 

“No. Never going to happen. I’m not losing you, Porter, not for anything.” Nate lay back on the bed and pulled Gage down with him. After a moment of awkward fumbling while they both got comfortable, Gage found himself lying on his side facing the overboss with the overboss similarly positioned, arms around Gage.

“I couldn’t have asked for a better overboss.” Gage replied quietly, not expecting Nate to hear. He was disturbingly content to let the boss hold him against his large chest, finding comfort in the rise and fall of Nate’s ribcage as he breathed. It felt right, like being home.

“That your way of saying you love me?”

Gage groaned. “Fuck off, boss.” He’d never explicitly said the L word. Nate knew how shit he was with feelings, but he understood. Gage didn’t have to say the words for Nate to know that the raider loved his boss more than he’d loved anyone or anything in his life.

“Love you too, Gage.” Nate kissed Porter on the forehead with more tenderness than a hardened raider boss should have been capable of, ignoring the way Gage grumbled about wanting to get up and change his pants, not letting him out of his arms. “I’m keeping you here till I’m ready for round two. Then we can shower.”

“Round two, huh? Will I get to step on your dick this time?”

“Would you like that, you filthy raider? Hmm. Maybe. If you wear that Nuka Girl outfit.” Nate winked, before lowering his head to nibble Gage’s ear. “Or maybe I’ll just fuck you till you scream so loud it’d make every Disciple in the park wet.”

Fuck. Porter Gage was definitely in love.


End file.
